Conventionally there were seen some leisure articles for fishing and mountain climbing such as tents, knapsacks, tables, chairs, etc. which are the general leisure articles, and also burners, knives, etc. which are the cooking aids. But it has been inconceivable to carry a sink table in going on a picnic, and therefore, a burner or a cooking table was used inconveniently without a sink table in an open field. Although such a burner and cooking table formed a simplified table, it was very inconvenient, and in some cases, a sink table had to be acquired at the site, thereby making the picnickers feel a severe inconvenience.